iSam's Mom
by theproudseddieshipper
Summary: Sam gets in a argument with her mom and lives with calry freddie gets stalked by a dangerous crimanal
1. Chapter 1

**iSams mom is here**

**Disclaimer I do NOT own icarly **

**Sams POV**

"Mom you've been wearing that bikini for like weeks its so annoying!" I said

Geez every time my mom wears a new bikini she wears it for weeks its so unprofessional.

"Stop trying to change me!" she said real grouchy. Well that women needs to change. I mean I never saw the house cleaned. I didn't even see my own carpet! I wonder what color it is. Maybe green? Just guessing.

"Mom can we clean the house for once?" I yelled

"Okay CLEAN THE HOUSE." She yelled. "Um okay lets clean." I said. "No your cleaning it by yourself. Wow is that women crazy? How does she exept me to clean the house. It will take me weeks just to clean the corner of the living room. "Mom I cant clean all of this." I whined. "Well you're the one who wanted it to be clean." She said as she walked out of the door. "Wait were are you going?" I said after her. "im going to the juice bar I'll come back after midnight!"

"Mom stop being so lazy you never do anything good!" she just rolled her eyes. "DIPTHONG!" I screamed. "Don't talk to me like that scumbag!" that made me made. I screamed and then jumped on her. We started talking each other. I quickly ran out of the house. I'm so going to Carly's.

Carly's POV

It was 4:00 pm. I was curios why didn't Sam and Freddie come yet? I was really bored and went downstairs to grab a cookie. Spencer ran down the stairs.

"whats up jiblet?" he said

"Hey Sam and Freddie are not here yet so I am just eating my cookie waiting for them"

"Wow first time they arnt here!"

Then a knock came my door I went to answer. It was Sam.

"Hey Sam!"

Hey Carls!"

"I Have a question."

"Lets hear it."

"Can I Live with you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Idont own icarly duuuuuH!**

Carly's POV

I guess I can let her stay…

"Sure" "Okay thanks carly!" Sam thanked me. Then the knock came to the door I went to answer it is was Freddie.

"Hi Freddie."

"Hello Lady and Sam."

"Sup Fredwad."

"Sam's is going to live with me!" I said

Freddie screamed. I wonder why. "What's the matter?" "Now I cant come without THAT in my way!"

Sam had an hurt expression on her face.

So do you want to go to rehearse iCarly?" I asked

"Si!"

"Kay"

We all then went upstairs to rehearse

"Okay so for the next icarly bit we should shave Freddie's head!" she said excitedly.

"Okay you know what puckett?"

"What benson?" she said in a angry voice.

I was prepared for this EVERY icarly rehearsal they ALWAYS have to fight. I grabbed my airhorn and clicked it.

"OWWWWWW," they said in union.

"Okay so were not going to shave Freddie head." She said

"Fine."

So then we went on with rehersal and then we went downsairs to eat. Then a knock came. I opened the door. Oh my god. Guess who it was? Sam's Mom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**So I am trying to complete this story so you guys wont get bored and read the whole thing so I am going fast as I can**

**DISCLAMER: I do NOT own icarly **

Sams POV

Oh my gosh what the freak is my mom doing here. She never had came here before!

"Your coming home with me missy!"

I threw a peanut at her. "Samantha Joy Puckett!" she yelled

Carly then interrupted. "HELLO !" she said.

"Move it sissy." She said grouchy

"Mom take it easy on her shes my best friend."

My mom took a glance at cary. "Wow I've seen a chicken with more meat than you."

Carly clutched her arm. "well that was not nice." She mumered.

"Umm how bout we go somewhere." Carly said. "I want to go to the juice bar! I heard there is a new brand of apple juice." Pam said

"Okay I agreed." We then went to the juice bar. I went to a fridge that I saw. I just opened it. There was a bowl of popcorn in it. "Hey are you going to eat that?" My mom said. She then ran toward the popcorn I quickly spilt it on me. "Hey!" my mom screamed. "I wanted that!"

"well you cant have it now!" I teased. We then walked over to carly but a man was in our way. "Oh hey are you married?" she asked him. I pushed over. "I'm sorry or my mommy's desperation." I said. "And I'm sorry for my daughters personality." She said back. The man just gave us glances and walked away.

"Look what you did! I was about to have than man until you walked by." "what ever I yelled

Carly interrupted us. "Uhh who wants apple juice?" My mom pushed me. "I do!" Wow that women has MAJOR problems.

Freddie's POV.

I walked home silenty from Carly's house. I did see Sam and Miss. Puckett fight so I snucked away. I was on my way to the groovey smoothie and I heard strange noises. I turned back to see who it was. No one. I kept walking. My heart was beating I kept hearing someone behind me and every time I turned around no one was there. It was realy scary. I finally turned around. It was a criminal I saw in FBI most wanted. I ran to my house. I closed the door and quickly checked the peephole if anyone was there. No one. I then went to my bed and was scared. Then I heared a knock on my window. It was the stalker. I opened my window. "Who are you?" I asked. "Can I hang here?" I was about to say I was going to call the police but then I remembered after Carly found out that Sam and I kissed, what happened between the jailors. "No!" I said. I closed the door and pulled down the curtains. He's crazy. Then I heard a ring coming from the door. I went to check the peephole to know who was it. Darn it. It was that crazy weirdo. I didn't answer I just let him ring the door bell. He just sat down and waited for me to answer. Like I was going to answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Yo**** guys it me here I don't care I I have problems with my spelling and all that grammer its just a fanfiction not a real book gosh**

**Disclamier: Whoop de doo im dan schnieder…..I WISH! If I was would totally do aot of changes SO I AM NOT DAN SHNIEDER! **

**I do not own icarly**

Carly POV

I checked my clock and it was time to almost to icarly.

"Guys its almost time for icarly."

" I what?" Pam asked

"iCarly our webshow!"

"WHY COULDN'T IT BE CALLED iSam? Its not about you sissy face."

Wow sam was right she does have problems. "MOM Freddie came up with that idea. And we ALL like that idea." "Oh is it that dorky kid that's behind the camera?" Pam said. I rolled my eyes. "Now she's more like me." Sam mumbled.

"Come on Sam we gotta go." I said.

"Oh no sam. You are not going to live with her!" she yelled

"Yes I am mom! And leave me alone you voice is hurting my ears!"

She stuck her tongue at her and went with me. She started screaming in disbelief. "You come here missy!" she yelled after us. We just went along.

Sam's POV

Holy Chiz that lady got big prombems! We then arrive in the hall way and saw a guy outside of freddie's door. Carly went to knock on freddie's door.

"Freddie come out were starting iCarly!" She yelled.

"Is there I guy out there?" he asked

"Yea why?"

"He's a criminal!" I looked closely at his face. "Oh my god you are a criminal!" he quickly ran downstairs.

"Fredwerido he fled." I said.

Freddie came out of his apartment. "All right whos ready to do the webshow." He asked.

We all went upstairs to flim icarly. Freddie started. "In 5,4,3,2"

"Hey im carly!"

"Meo Samooo!"

"And this is icarly."

'Today we are going to show you what would it be like if Sam and I was a monkey!"

"cue the video freddifer!" I said

"Cueing the video." The video played me and Carly as a monkey.

"So a lot of you-" Oh no! My mom came in and interrupted the webshow. "Ew its smelling like perfume in here!" she yelled

"MOM stop interrupting. "Wow this is lame Sam your coming with me." She said. What the heck what makes her think that she can just come in icarly and take me away! "No!"

"Mom I am very tired of you ALWAYS being rotton to me. WELL THIS HAS GOT TO STOP YOU'RE THE WORST MOTHER IN EARTH I MEAN YOUR WORSE THAN FREDDIE'S MOM! AND SHE'S REALLY THE WORST."

"That is disrespectful to my mother!" Freddie said.

"UGG I DON'T CARE FREDBAG! Mom do not ever talk to me AND GO AWAY! You ruin everything!"

"Well if that's how you really feel….then fine I will leave you alone and you may live with carly." She said in a hurt expression. My mom just sulked out of the third floor. "Well that's all for icarly." Carly said. "Bye!' I said.

Finally my mom would leave me alone. It would be relaxing and living at the shay! This wont be bad!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is now here!**

**DISCLAIMER" I don't own icarly**

**Sams pov**

Its been weeks now since me and my mom weren't talking. I cant belive it but I'm starting to miss her. Oh snap out of it puckett im not missing her! Oh wait I think I am.

I woke up and went downstairs to brush my teeth, carly then came down stairs. "Good morning Sam."

"Morin' carly."

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know what ever tickles your peach."

"Oh oh ok well I was palling to go to the groovy smoothie."

"Sure."

"Spencer were heading out to the groovey smoothie we will be over in an hour."

"Okay get me a smoothie please."

"Sure." Carly answered back.

We then headed out to the groovey smoothie but carly had to invite fredwardo. Darn it hes going to bore me with his dumb tech talk.

"Moring ladies." He said

"hey Freddie."

"Hey dorkwad."

Freddie rolled his eyes. "So I got this new effect for icarly that can make a rainbow effect it will be so cool I used a editing software that went to my high pixel-"

"Whoops I'm bored." I said.

"Must you always make fun of technology?"

"I like my technology, I just don't like you."

"that's why I make fun of technology."

"Okay well we should head down to the groovey smoothie." Carly said.

We then walked all the way down.

We entered the groovey smoothie with T-bo selling taco's on a stick

"Oh my god." Carly said in disbeif.

"Tacos on a stick?" t-bo asked

"NO!" We all said.

"Sorry I was just asking." He said as he walked away selling them to random people.

We then took a seat and I went to order the smoothies.

"What kind do you guys want?"

"I will take blueberry blitz." Freddie said

"Strawberry splat." Carly answered.

I then went to get the smoothies for them.

We got our smoothies and took a seat.

"So how long have you've been living with carly?" Freddie asked?

"I don't know maybe about 2 weeks?"

"That women was crazy!" carly replied.

"Yes I know."

Even though she was the craziest women on earth, I still loved her and I missed her a lot.

"Yea…" I trailed off.

"I'm going somewhere ill be right back.

I'm going back to my mom even though she was a crazy fudge bag I miss her like crazy.

So then I walked home and arrived to my apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hey my last chapter and then im moving on to iGet pranky wooo!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own I carly it would be way different so don't think I own it I do not!**

**Sams POV**

I knocked silenty on the door and opened it. There I saw my mom, the house was actually clean! Shocker. But I saw my mom laying on the couch. I went and hugged her. "Mom! I missed you! I am so sorry about what I said earlier please forgive me!"

"What the heck?"

"Yes mom I know its like that but when I was living with carly for weeks I started to miss you. Even though you're a lazy person I didn't realize how awesome you realy are!" I said.

"All right I forgive you!" she hugged back. It was so good to be home. I'm going to tell carly I moved back."

"Okay you do that."

I ran back to her house. I knocked the door. It took long to answer. She then finally cam. "Hey Carly my mom and I made up."

"So I guess your not going to live with us anymore?" she asked.

"Nope I'm back with my mom."

"Oh ok well do you want to hang out?"

"Nah my mom and I are youing to hit out microwave with the bast ball bat since its broken."

"Oh that sounds great." Carly said. I knew she was being Sarcastic.

"Okay bye."

"See you."

I ran home to help my mom. Wow I didn't notice how fun it would be.

"kay Sam here's a baseball bat." She handed me a baseball bat. "Now Crush the microwave!" she yelled.

We were banging our microwave happily while people were starring at us. I don't really care as long as it was with my mom I'm good.

**THE END!**


End file.
